Light Unlit
by SettlingSage
Summary: Separated from her father in the Battle of Canary Wharf, Lux Tyler-Smith is left to navigate an ordinary existence in a world not her own with a silent mind. But for how long will she remain alone? TenRose (historic). Let me know if you want me to continue!
1. Light Unlit

_Right I really don't know how good these stories are – there's going to be three of them but very slowly! – but it's an idea that I've had stuck in my head for a while as a kind of vague idea. I really don't think it's my best writing so I apologise. Still I hope you enjoy them! I will borrow some adventures from the show for this as my imagination is not nearly as good as the writers. There will also be a lot of messing around with parts that used to be various companions so if you like a nice canon story this may not be for you. Obviously, Doctor Who is not mine! _

_I'm currently having a proper overhaul of each chapter. _

* * *

"Light, don't let go!" The Doctor shouted at her over the screaming Daleks and Cybermen as she held on with all the strength she had to the lever that opened the void. She'd got it upright and online but now it was simply a matter of holding on. The mega-clamps that her father had grabbed made that matter so much easier but trying to reach for that now would be too dangerous. Not that it mattered – she could see the timelines just as her father could. He was right to be yelling and reaching for her because she could only see this ending in one way: separation from him. If she could see that then so could he. He was much better practiced at it than she was; only 26 years old.

Her mother, Rose, had died on an impossible planet – that was what her father had called it to her too distraught to tell her the actual name. He'd made a mistake, he told her. He thought Rose had been forced onto the spaceship with the crew but her stubborn mother had insisted on staying behind and waiting for him. There wasn't enough time for him to go back. He had laughed bitterly – a Time Lord without enough time to save the woman he loved.

That was 22 years ago for them though less in the linear time they were in with her grandmother – Lux guessed at around 18 years, she hadn't had time to check before everything kicked off. The first 16 years of her life her father made her stay on Earth. Until her 16th birthday where she begged him to let her come with him. Her aging had slowed down so no one would notice. Jackie was not pleased and the Doctor needed a bit of convincing but eventually they agreed. Though Jackie made him promise not all the time. 22 years though was nothing to a Time Lord or Lady. Her father was still grieving. So was she. Gallifreyan emotions were made to last for a long time: they weren't nearly as fleeting as human emotions. They couldn't be with the length of the lifespan.

Lux couldn't believe she was going to have to leave her father alone. Her poor father, her poor, lonely Doctor. The universe really did hate him.

Her fingers slipped and she saw the horror in his expression.

"Lux!"

She gasped on tighter but it wasn't enough as the last flying Dalek smashed against her. Lux scrambled desperately to regain her grip, terror seeping into her. Blood rushed to her head, making it hard to concentrate and her already loose grip slackened more. She had never been so afraid and what scared her more: she'd never seen her father this afraid.

Slowly, she felt her fingers slip that last bit, finger by finger, inch by inch. The Doctor shouted out again. Lux screamed and reached for him at the same time out of instinct. He'd always been there to catch her, to try shield her from the worst of the danger. This time she was only met with his desperate yells of her real Gallifreyan name, one hand clutching desperately in her direction and his face horrified, defeated and devastated all at the same time.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lux tried her best to send him her love for him as well as her apology. She wasn't sure if it had worked – being half human limited her telepathy though the Doctor assured her she just needed practice, that her brain was structured for it.

Her body slammed into something but she couldn't focus on it; just stared at her father across the room. He'd relaxed ever so slightly so she was clearly safe though she could still feel the void pulling at her. She sent wave again and hoped he felt it as she felt herself being drawn away from him again.

The ride was nauseating. It was the only way to describe it and as soon as her feet were steady on the ground again she ripped herself from whatever had pulled her through the void.

"I'm sorry."

Lux felt herself deflate. Her fake grandfather. The alternative universe Pete who she'd met earlier that day. Rassilon, it had been a long day. The tears came easily with this realisation. She didn't bother looking at him.

"The walls are closed. He did it."

He didn't need to say it: she was trapped. Trapped away for the one person she loved most, that she needed most. She was still a baby in Gallifreyan terms and that meant she was still very attached to her parents' presence.

It took all her self-control not to sink to the floor and sob or throw herself at the wall and beg to be taken back (the approach Lux was sure Rose would have taken) but, oh Rassilon, how she wanted to. She wanted to sob until there were no tears left inside her, until she dried up and her throat was sore from yelling. At least then, she could feel physically bad instead of the metal exhaustion and heartbreak that was threatening to suffocate her now.

Thinking of her mother only made things worse. Rose always said that the Doctor needed someone to stop him and that he shouldn't travel alone. With her fruit-fly-lifespan, it was a common request for her to get Lux to promise that she would never leave the Doctor on his own, that she would protect him from himself. She'd failed. She'd broken the most important promise she had ever made. She'd left him alone. All alone. So very alone. More alone than before – he'd known he'd lose Rose eventually but Lux was meant to stay with him forever, _his _forever. He deserved that. It felt as though her hearts really were breaking. His desperate scream for her now burned into her mind forever.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." it was a whisper to no one. She was alone in the big, white and deadly silent room. Even her mind – usually abuzz with the TARDIS' gentle company and the Doctor's presence with his ever-whirring thoughts – was silent and empty. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Luminescence Repressed

Pete was waiting for her outside the door and Lux appreciated his understanding of her need for privacy. With him was her real grandmother and her honorary uncle. That was more surprising. She'd have expected Jackie to come bursting in with an attempt to comfort. Now she just stood there studying Lux with tears in her eyes. The look drained Lux of the little energy she had left and she wanted nothing more than to just go and sleep. It had been a while since she slept anyway – not having that few hours a night that she needed was always going to catch up at some point. She barely responded when Jackie wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Lux couldn't remember getting to the Tyler Mansion, couldn't remember Jackie tucking her into bed, her senses were too dulled, too numb, and generally hers were superior to humans! Still, just before sleep thankfully took her, Lux felt the desire for the song the Doctor used to telepathically send her. He'd never actually sing it for her but it was soothing none the less. She wanted that song. That Gallifreyan lullaby. A song that could make her mother cry just from listening to its beauty and send Lux to sleep, feeling safe and loved, within seconds.

When she woke up the next morning, groggy and unaware, she could almost believe it was all a dream for all of one second then she became aware of the silence. Not of the outside world - birds were singing and the house was awake – but of her mind. No gentle hum of the TARDIS, no content but sad presence of her pinstriped father. Just silence. That would take a long time to get used to. She shut off that area of her mind. Her mind was still huge, swimming in information that no human brain would have been able to deal with without burning up but she tuned out of the side of her mind that would search for other telepathy-abled beings. It wasn't too difficult. A simply matter of locking it behind a door. Along with her time senses and anything else of Gallifreyan origin. No more reading timelines.

"Lux, sweetie," Jackie's voice drifted into the room and Lux had the sudden desire to pull the duvets over her head and hide forever. "I brought you some breakfast."

Lux sighed heavily, "oh. Thank you."

With this said, Jackie moved into the room. It was lovely room, Lux had to admit. Warm furnishings with a large, comfy bed. Not as soft as what the TARDIS could provide – those linens weren't from Earth after all – but enough that Lux would be content to stay there for a good few hours. The tray Jackie brought over smelled heavenly as well.

Lux had spent a lot of time with Jackie when she was little because her parents wanted her safe but couldn't sit still for very long. They'd go off and save the world and leave her with Jackie. She didn't mind – they always came back quickly. Her mother used to joke that the only time the Doctor could fly correctly was when it was returning to Lux: a fact that used to make her feel like she was glowing. Verbally he never told her any feelings. The Doctor couldn't say those words out loud. He difficulty forced them out once for her mother but that was all she needed. Rose knew. She always knew, had always known. Lux knew because he could tell her telepathically – the way that Time Lords expressed their emotions when needed. She knew exactly how much he loved her even if he would never say it out loud. She could feel it, feel the warmth of love wash over her as soon as she walked into the room he was in. Feeling what he felt was far better than words, Lux believed. That was gone now too. She was too far away to feel it.

"You need to eat something, love," Jackie said softly, placing the tray down on the bed. "It's your favourite – well it used to be your favourite, don't know if you've found some weird alien-"

Lux breathed out a laugh, "thank you, Grandma."

Jackie wrinkled her nose. She did hate being called Grandma: it made her feel so old.

"If you want to eat up, well figure out what we're going to do," Jackie brushed some hair from out of Lux's face, "and we'll have to go shopping. I know you and your father wear the same clothes all the time but you can't do that here. People would talk."

Lux frowned around a bite of food and looked over where she'd laid her clothing. TARDIS blue top with a bright pink jacket over the top. Light shorts with leggings underneath and knee high black boots. Her father had mixed feelings on that jacket. The same shade of pink and similar styling to the one her mother had worn to the impossible planet. Lux liked the connection – pink for her mother and the colour of the TARDIS for her father. He liked the jacket some days, liked the reminder, liked seeing that part of Rose was still around in Lux but at the same time sometimes the blonde hair on pink caused a painful stab. The light was all her. It always was. The Doctor's Light. His precious light. It was his nickname for her which had eventually become the equivalent of his Doctor title. She was the Light, his light specifically. Only he and she knew her Gallifreyan name. Her mother would never have been able to wrap her mind around the syllables. She was Lux to her human family and to her Dad most of the time. Lux had been extended by her father into her Gallifreyan name: Luxophellelsas. She supposed she'd never hear that name again either – how hard it must have been for her father being the last of the Time Lords.

"I'll leave you to eat," Jackie voice was soft. "Come down when you're done."

Lux ate as slowly as possible, trying to delay the rest of the day. It was tempting to refuse to do anything towards staying in this universe, to throw things and tell Jackie that the Doctor would come, that he would find a way for her but she knew he couldn't without destroying two universes. That was too greater cost. In fact, Lux wouldn't let him even if he tried. So, once she finished her breakfast, Lux threw her clothes back on and trudged downstairs. They felt funny and were more crinkled than usual – no TARDIS cleaning and taking care of any clothing left in the bedroom. With another heavy sigh, Lux conceded that she really would need to go shopping.

The mansion was beautiful she had to admit, regal and nicely decorated without feeling cold or unwelcoming but she didn't feel comfortable. It wasn't Jackie's small flat and it wasn't the TARDIS. One of the staff took her tray of finished breakfast from Lux as she walked by, moving quickly before Lux could say anything.

Jackie and Pete were in what Lux would call a sitting room rather than a lounge. Their heads were bowed and they were talking with urgency. Lux did her best not to listen in. They had just been pushed together too. Jackie dead in this universe, Pete dead in the other. It made sense and Jackie was far suited to this sort of life than she had been the estate. Despite her efforts to not eavesdrop she heard her name and moved further into the room.

"What are we going to tell people about her?" Pete was saying. "She's not human. Does she age? Does she change?"

Lux coughed to gain their attention, "I age, Pete, just slowly. Very slowly, you wouldn't notice."

They looked guilty for discussing her when she wasn't here but Lux really didn't mind. Instead she just walked into the room fully and sat down on one of the large luxurious sofas.

"We were thinking, sweetheart," Jackie's voice was wary, "perhaps the easiest option for you would be to go to college. You look 16 and it would be easy for you to start in September. Pete could find you a place."

Lux wrinkled her noise. She already had A-Levels and GCSE's. It was part of the deal. She could go travelling with her father whenever and wherever they wanted but she still completed a human education. Her father of course was disgruntled about this saying the human qualifications were nothing. Lux however thought it best to have something to show for her intelligence in case they wanted to go 'undercover' for something. Guess they would come in handier now. She'd completed her GSCE's and A-Levels to top standards – it wasn't hard with a Gallifreyan brain that was equipped to handle multitudes of information. Not to mention her father made physics really easy. He taught her Gallifreyan subjects – things that if Gallifrey still existed she would have learnt at the academy - as they travelled though universe.

"Couldn't I just go to university if you want me to go to school?" Lux asked sweetly. "I have good enough A-Levels to get onto a medical degree – you know that's what I've always wanted to do! I mean I was more thinking of it to be able to help people who got hurt when I was with Dad and we had to stop an alien but I guess I could just work in a hospital!"

It was months later before Lux realised her father was looking for her; his voice echoed through her dreams and often woke her up. He interrupted every time she slept, his tall frame sliding into the side of whatever she was dreaming and gesturing her towards him, calling her, begging her to come to him. It wasn't long till she told her grandparents and Mickey – they would never believe her insane.

So, they followed it, followed her father's voice across and out of the country to Norway, to a beach. It was cold and windy and, wrapping her silver coat around herself though the cold didn't bother her, Lux left her family by Pete's old jeep and walked forward. Her mind flashed with a long abandoned timeline of her mother doing the same. Life never did go to plan.

This had to be where he wanted her but Lux couldn't see anyone or anything. Not her skinny father, not that beautiful blue box, nothing. She looked around confused. This is where the last dream showed her to go so where was he?

Just as she was beginning to wonder if she really was only dreaming, he appeared; her wonderful father just at the corner of her eye, transparent like a ghost. Lux turned automatically and made to rush towards him even as disappointment flashed through her with the same intensity as excitement. He wasn't really here.

"No touch, Lux, I'm just an image," the Doctor warned and she stopped abruptly at arm's length.

"Where are you?" she asked sadly, gazing up at him from her height of just below his shoulders.

"The TARDIS," he explained with a bitter smile. "There's one tiny little gap left in the universe, just about to close. It takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a supernova – burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

His voice cracked and Lux broke eye contact, looking down at her boot-clad feet.

"Well you look like a ghost," Lux looked up with the attempt of a teasing smile.

"Hold on," he told her and she watched him fiddle with a screwdriver. It was almost the same as the one she now had, his one, one that he shoved in her boot at Torchwood. She watched tearfully as his image grew stronger – he could have been there.

"I miss you," Lux chocked out and he nodded sadly.

"How long as it been?" he asked, "and where are we?"

Lux appreciated the change of subject, "2 months."

He nodded sadly.

"We're in Norway," Lux continued. "On Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?" Lux saw her father's eyes flash dangerously and rushed to reassure him.

"Dårlig," she paused for a second wondering how much the translation would hurt. "It's Norwegian for Bad. This is Bad Wolf Bay, Dad."

To her surprise his lips twitched upwards before settling again. Lux blinked back tears as she saw his mouth her mother's name.

"How long have you got?"

It was the Doctor's turn to hesitate, "about 2 minutes."

"About?!" Lux managed to raise a single eyebrow – a talent inherited from him.

"Well," he dragged the word out and pulled at his ear. "2 minutes and 18 seconds."

Lux let out a tearful laugh and grinned up at him even as she felt those seconds slip away: that was more like it. Her smile widened as he finally gave her a true one of his own.

"My Light," his smile was fond. "What are you going to do with yourself?"

Lux took a breath, "there's talk of uni, might try become a Doctor."

Instead of her voice breaking on the last word as she feared, Lux managed to let out a short laugh and relished in the proud grin that spread quickly across her father's face.

"Save a few lives," he instructed.

"That's the aim," Lux laughed.

They were silent for a second. Lux could tell her was trying to memorise every inch of her face and finally she couldn't continue pretending. A sob escaped her lips and her eyes filled with tears that fell as she watched his hand reach out to comfort her, only to fall when he realised he couldn't.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" she could barely see him through the tears and quickly wiped them away.

"You can't," he said sadly, his hand twitching by his side.

"What are you going to do?" Lux asked desperately.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS," her father replied, his voice forcefully cheerful in the face of her tears, "same old life, last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?" Lux asked and saw him nod in response. "But Mum said not to leave you alone, she said you need someone!"

"Oh Lux," the Doctor's voice wavered. "I-"

His words died in his throat but looking at his face, Lux knew instantly what he was trying to tell her even if she couldn't feel his mind. She tearfully grinned at him. 5 seconds. Time was almost up.

"I love you too," it was more of a sob than words and with a sad smile he faded away in front of her. Lux squeezed her eyes shut against the sobs that threatened to force her to the ground and turned around to run to Jackie, already racing towards her. Someone else could hold her together for a while.


	3. Life Lived

Getting into university was easy as pie despite the fact she was slightly late in applying. However, with Pete's place in the city he was able to practically bribe Queen Mary's to give her a late place. The course wasn't very hard though problems sometimes presented themselves when they did more practical tasks. Being so different biologically Lux always had to avoid being the subject – she didn't want to scare her peers and new friends.

Lux graduated her undergraduate course five years later with top grades and went straight onto the next level. At that point she'd made some really good friends and was settling into this universe with ease. She often thought of her father and whether he was travelling alone – she prayed not – and how long it had been for him. She knew that this universe ran ahead of that one given that she had arrived here in a later year than she had left her universe. If there was one thing she missed most besides her father himself it would be travelling. She was tired of being stuck on a tiny planet all day every day – it was one corner of so much more. There was no running for her life, no making a stand for what she believed in in some really over the top scenario; her life now was simply getting up, going to university, dinner with the family and the occasional night out with her friends before it was back to bed to start the day over again. It was boring, especially when she only slept for two/three hours a night, but she could do it. It was an adventure after all, living life, but she'd done this. She'd spent the first 16 years of her life stuck on Earth watching her parents fly off. She'd gotten up and gone to school and acted as perfectly as she could for Jackie, more and more so as she'd started to understand how Jackie hated anything remotely alien. Lux wanted to be out there seeing the stars – the view from her window wasn't proving nearly enough and it left her wistful for more every second of the day.

Despite that desire, life on Earth continued to pass for Lux. The planet kept turning on its axis and kept hurtling around the sun – she tried not to feel it – and soon Lux was out of education. Well, she was an intern at the Royal Hope Hospital. It was a nice hospital, she supposed, right next to the River Thames opposite Big Ben. It did mean that the area was often flocked with tourists – being on the same side of the river as the London Eye – who got in Lux's way on the way to work but their fascination and excitement to be in the city and see the landmarks with the camera's flashing away always made Lux smile. Maybe not as awe inspiring as an alien planet but their interest was nice.

"Morning, Martha," Lux smiled as she walked into the locker room of the hospital. Martha was a nice girl who had taken a different course into medicine than Lux meaning that she was still cramming for exams while Lux was practically fully qualified - though she'd had the advantage of being a certified genius (the university had made her do a test). They'd become fast friends, Martha's cool head, logic and desire to help drawing Lux to her. Not to mention the stories of her crazy family amused Lux no end. She'd had dinner with them quite a few times and they were all very welcoming.

The dark-skinned girl looked around with a bright smile, "Morning, Lux. Sleep well?"

They'd been on late last night and Lux could see the tiredness around Martha's eyes, as well as feeling it from her mind. It wouldn't be enough to drag her down but Lux could tell it was a little distracting – a good cup of coffee would do her good. It was times when they had awful shifts or were on call that Lux was glad she only needed two/three hours sleep. More than your usual Gallifreyan who could function on around 1 hour a night but better than sleeping eight hours of her life away. She pitied her human co-workers.

"Yeah, lovely," Lux replied walking over to her own locker and taking off her outer layers to replace it with her white coat. "You look like you could do with some more though."

"Urg, yeah, a few more hours would be nice," Martha laughed and before the conversation could progress any further the door flew open again.

"Hey, favourite girls," Anton grinned barely giving them a glance as he threw his bag into his locker. He turned to Lux, giving her a look up and down. "Baby girl, radiant as always."

Lux rolled her eyes though he didn't see it. He was talking to Martha now similarly flirting with her. Anton loved calling her baby girl because she still looked barely out college let alone completed a university degree and to be working. He was a lovely man though, who's flirting Lux hated to admit did keep her cheerful especially since he never went over the line and clearly had no interest in her. Hearing Martha laugh, Lux turned to smile at them. There was no interest there either.

The shift of work went quickly and Lux was happy to go back to her room at Jackie's. She supposed that eventually she should move out of the Tyler mansion but her little Uncle Tony was there and Lux loved being close to him. 5 years old, he was a total monster most of the time and drove Jackie and Pete up the wall not matter how much they loved him. He'd been caught drawing on the walls and other silly little indiscretions more times the Lux could count but he was rarely in trouble at school and had been an angel to the teachers and his nursery. He was the one of the few troubles in Lux's life, one of few things that blazed a brilliant raging colour against the dull backdrop that was living her life stuck on Earth.

How come she'd never get caught in a storm and had to run to avoid getting soaked? How were there no alien invasions at all? Nothing that she could get her teeth stuck into. There was always drama on parallel earth, her universe, also something going on. Maybe it was just that she'd tuned out of noticing it. She'd promised Jackie as well that she wouldn't go looking for trouble. Mickey and Jake and their little band of fighters had dealt with all the Cybermen well and now they were no longer a threat. The hospital had an ET department that Lux had been deemed qualified to work in – another help from Pete and Torchwood. This was another part of colour against the backdrop though it rarely got a chance to light up. No aliens coming to earth meant no aliens in the ET department. Of course, there was a few times when Torchwood brought something in to be looked at or when she was called there to look at an object that they didn't understand. Sometimes Lux wondered if she should have gone and worked at Torchwood but the joy she got from working in the hospital and the sense of importance that she felt being a doctor had meant she never changed jobs. Not when it made her feel close to her father.

Chapter 4 – Double Discovered

Over the next two days however Lux grew suspicious during her work at the hospital. Something was going on but without any idea what it was she had to keep working as though there was nothing wrong. That meant walking into work, having a chat with receptionist, and getting ready for rounds. However, it was something. Some excitement that she could go investigate. She'd had no time the first two days but the third day seemed to be her lucky one, especially since she was sure she'd seen two slabs at the front of the hospital – one banging into Martha -, but first she had to get through rounds with Mr Stoker.

"Now then, Mr Connolly, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Dr Stoker said as led them over to a bed with a young man in. Lux guessed he was in his early twenties. Handsome, she'd give him. With brown hair, that had a clear auburn tint to it, and eyes that reminded her of the TARDIS. He was well built and tall she could tell even though he was lying in bed and swamped by the hospital clothing. There was an old scar on his cheek and stubble across his jaw that gave him a rougher look than his features would naturally achieve. The stoic expression on his face made him seem unapproachable. A fact Lux felt may be true when he replied.

"Fine," his voice was low and slightly annoyed. "Still a bit lightheaded though."

"Mr Connolly, admitted yesterday for head trauma and is now under observation," Dr Stoker told them. "Miss Tyler-Smith, why don't you see if you can do this check-up?" – Lux nodded and started to move around the bed – "Amaze me."

She hated it when he said that – his gravelly voice making it seemed like he was trying to fault and that he doubted her ability to without sounding sarcastic. Lux picked up the chart. _Mr Thomas Connolly born August 19 1995 (aged 21) from Walthamstow London_. Well he did sound as though he was from London. _Self-referred for head trauma. Was severe on arrival, healing well but kept in for observation_. The notes showed that though he was a moody patient he complied with treatment easily. He'd had a brain scan which had picked up higher levels of brain activity than expected and his GCS score was low showing there was cause for concern of the injury being severe. Doctors were surprised at how he was healing and expected him to be out by the end of the day. He was just in for observation and checks had lowered from every half hour to every hour. Lux put the chart down and turned to Mr Connolly.

He was clearly very alert and aware of what was going on around him a clear sign that he was recovering well.

"Hello, Mr Connolly," Lux gave him her brightest smile and reached into her pocket for her small torch. "I just want to take some tests – normal procedure."

She went through checking his pupil size and their reaction to light, the movement of his arms and legs, his breathing rate, blood pressure and temperature (placing a blanket over him when she noticed the low temperature) until she came to his heart rate. Taking her stethoscope from around her neck she was sure she saw him wink at her and there was a glimpse of an amused smile. Talking to him as she had done through the entire check-up – though his replies were remote and indifferent – she placed the stethoscope to his heart. It was beating normally but there was a strange resonance. She moved it to the other side of his chest. Her breath stopping in her throat as another heart beat sounded in her ears. Pulling back abruptly, she was met with a burning expression. How had the other Doctors not noticed this? Lux was surprised he hadn't been moved up to the ET ward. If he was a Time Lord his brain scans would have been stranger than simply over-active. Though Lux supposed that the practitioners just assumed to be a glitch. Happy to write anything abnormal off as wrong.

"I weep for future generations," Dr Stoker's voice claimed Lux's attention. "Are you having trouble locating the heart, Dr Tyler-Smith?"

"Um," Lux scrambled quickly for a lie shooting Mr Connolly a dark look, "Something about the hearts sounded slightly unusual and I was just being thorough."

The disappointed look she received from Dr Stoker almost made her blush and she wished she could have thought of a better lie. Luckily, he didn't pick up on plural word use. Still, she knew she was his prize student and was unlikely to get scolded as some of the others might off.

"Well, it was very well until this inc-" he had moved to pick up the chart but dropped it as electricity flowed through it. Glancing at Mr Connolly, Lux noticed his interest in the situation had grown.

"That happened to me this morning," Martha said in surprise.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," Oliver added.

"And me – in the lift," Juila agreed.

Lux kept quiet but felt Mr Connolly's eyes on her face. She tried to hide the fact that she was at all aware of abnormities and was just as human as the rest of the interns. If he was a Time Lord – which Lux was not aware of there being in this universe – or some other alien out there Lux didn't want him to figure her out quite yet in case it came in handy later. Typical though – she thinks - there's something going on in her work place, see some leather slabs and then suddenly a Time Lord makes themselves known.

"It's only to be expected," Dr Stoker assured them picking up the chart again. "There's a thunderstorm moving in. Lightening is a form of static electricity as was first proven by…, anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin," Mr Connolly's commanding voice answered in an offhand way.

"Correct."

Mr Connolly did not seem to be finished though, "Ah my mate Ben that was a day and a half. My sister got rope burns of that kite and then we got soaked" – "Quite," Dr Stoker tried to interrupt – "and then I got electrocuted!" He looked towards her with a smug expression that Lux attempted not to smile at.

"Moving on," Dr Stoker said clearly concerned for his patient's mental health. As he began to lead the interns away, he said "I think a visit from psychiatric."

"You're going to get yourself in trouble," Lux scolded in Gallifreyan and felt the strange Mr Connolly jerk back in surprise and a mental pressure poke at her mind which she had long since sealed off (which was probably why she didn't notice his presence straight away and the same for him). He was definitely a Time Lord. He frowned at her and replied in like, "who are you?"

Stepping back to follow her group of interns, she spun mid step to send him a knowing smile as she put her stethoscope back around her neck. Lux felt a wave of contentment at having spoken Gallifreyan to someone for the first time in years. Her father had made sure she knew Gallifreyan – taught her to read, write and speak it – to keep the Time Lords alive. She sang in it somethings, such a beautiful and melodic language, but it was nice actually speaking it to someone who would be able to understand and respond: hearing it was even better and had sent a thrill through her.

What was he thinking though? Talking about how he'd been there when electricity had been discovered and how he'd been friends with Benjamin Franklin. Well severe head trauma would certainly explain why he was rambling on about times that he shouldn't let people know he'd been alive to see. Still his injury related ramblings caused a warm feeling in Lux – her father had always been one for rambling. In fact, she was sure he had told her practically the same story. Different universe, different Time Lord.


End file.
